Elemental Master
by StellaNox
Summary: Naruto is taken from the village back to his mother’s country.He is the heir of a country that has ninjas that can each control one of the four elements. What will he do when he learns that he is the chosen one that can bend water,earth,fire and wind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me. Reviews are welcome

Summary: Naruto is taken from the village back to his mother's country of origin. Turns out he is the heir of a country that has ninjas that can each control one of the four elements. What will he do when he learns that he is the chosen one that can bend water, earth, fire and wind.

I don't own Naruto *-* (so unfair)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryuu waited patiently in his golden high backed chair. He wore crimson robes with black lining due to his element. Sitting next to him was his wife Yuki who was staring out the window at the stars. She wore a blue dress with silver lining also depicting her element. They were in a large throne room with statues of four animals each a master of their own element, able to bend it to their will. Ryuu was thinking about how much he has waited for this moment when suddenly ten figures appeared before them. Four figures in midnight blue vests, three in brown vest two in white vest, and the only one with red standing in the middle.

Ryuu stood in front of his men. "Finally after all these years I have located my daughter but I am sad to inform you that she is dead. All ten figures were shocked especially Yumi the only one with a red vest. She had raven shoulder length hair and green eyes. She raised her head "is it really true" She said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is but she left a piece of herself behind. Kushina has left me an heir. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" Yumi asked

"Yes Kushina married the leader of the leaf village, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. I suspect that they decided to change his surname in order to keep him safe from his enemies. My grandson is located is located in a country across the ocean to the east, Fire country. He reached inside his robe and produced two scrolls and handed them to Yumi.

"You have all the information you will need about the village and my grandson. The other scroll is for the current Hokage."

Yumi opened the scroll and read the part about Naruto. Her eyes opened in shock "What is this?" she asked. The other nine looked at her with confused faces.

For the first time Yuki spoke. "Naruto has been treated horribly by the villagers for something he has no control over. Five years ago his father sacrificed himself to seal the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto for the sake of the village. The villagers don't deserve that sacrifice as they see and treat Naruto as if he were the kyuubi itself. They don't deserve his protection!" with that said Yuki stood and walked to her husband.

"It is high time that my grandchild see his inheritance, his true home and its people! Bring him back to us unscathed. Yumi, for your sake do your job well."

"Yes my lady I will." _I failed to protect you Kushina but I will guard your son with my life. I __**will**__ keep him safe._

"Now. Go!" All ten figures vanished into the night. Yuki turned to her husband and gave a sad smile. "Do you think he will like us?"

"Of course he will. He will have many responsibilities when he gets here."

"Yes he will."

"He is more than just our grandson; he is this kingdom's elemental heir."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please Read and Review with a cherry on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Avatar stuff I may use.

"_Climb the mountains and get their good tidings. Nature's peace will flow into you as sunshine flows into trees. The winds will blow their own freshness into you, and the storms their energy, while cares will drop off like autumn leaves". ~John Muir_

Yumi and the rest of the nine were heading towards the gate in a horizontal line when she felt a presence following them."Halt" she called out. She turned and saw a man running towards them, he was one of the queen's personal guards his all blue attire indicated this. He appeared to be carrying something, some folded cloth.

"Yumi-san, Yuki-sama wishes that you give this to Naruto-sama when you find him." She took the cloth as single tear came out. _This used to belong to Kushi-chan when she was a child, she would never go to sleep without it. She never let anyone touch it except me, so many tantrums thrown over this._"Hai I will." She produced a storage scroll and sealed it inside.

She turned around and looked and the star filled sky._ I truly hope you are safe, with you surrounded by those hateful villagers _she sighed _be safe or I will burn their homes down and their toes, slowly very slowly, one by one._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Many people felt cold shivers run down their spines in Konoha. _There's a disturbance in the force _thought an old shop keeper. (I somehow thought that would fit.) A young woman saw this and thought _Hahahaha, someone is about to get their ass handed to them. (Naturally she doesn't treat Naruto like a demon so she is good person.)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group was already in the forests outside the village. The Mikomi kingdom takes pride in its large forests, and lakes. Yumi sighed _at this rate it's going to take us a day to reach the ocean, we need to go faster._

"Hey guys we need to speed up. Naoki, Daichi, Riku, why don't you earth bend something so we can go faster."

"Tell me why we couldn't take an animal again; it would be so much faster?"Naoki asked

"Because animals like that don't exist in those countries, besides we're trying to be inconspicuous for Kami's sake hurry up."

"Hai, Hai." They all said in unison _Impatient women can't wait for anything._

Daichi and Riku stomped their feet and raised their hand slowly. The ground rose from under them in the shape of a miniature mountain and they began moving at greater speeds with the earth benders moving the earth with their feet as if they were running. "Now this is more like it, boys!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_3 days later_

A small blond haired boy sat against a large oak tree that was located on the left side of the park. He wore a plain white shirt and blue shorts. The park had swings, slides, seesaws, , and monkey bars in the middle. The place usually filled with children was currently vacant due to the lateness of the hour. The late hours were the only chance he got to actually be in the park without the adults running him out because he will **harm** their children.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were gazing at the stars, one of his favorite pass times. _It's funny how the stars are a beautiful part of our world and are admired by many but they actually take no part in our lives. They just sit there in the sky watching the actions of humans and animals, I wonder what they would think of my life, do they think I deserve the treatment I receive daily or do they think it is an injustice. Hey K thanks you for teaching me all these words or else I wouldn't be able to express myself fully._

_**No problem kit, I wouldn't want you walking around unprepared. With the arsenal of vocabulary you have, you can insult the villagers beautifully and intelligently leaving them speechless, ahhh the amusement it causes me. **_(Naruto doesn't know the voice is Kyuubi you know K for Kyuubi, he thinks Naruto is too young to know.) _I still don't understand why they hate me I can't stand their insults. K why didn't my parents want me, they just left me in that horrible orphanage._ Just thinking about the orphanage sent shivers down his spine. The people at the orphanage treated him worse than the other children. When it is time to eat he is not allowed to eat with the other children and he is always the last one. His food is either rotten or he would get none as punishment for **living. **He wasn't able to play or talk with the other children. Even though he was surrounded by people and Hokage-jijii and a man in a dog masked occasionally visited, he was always…..alone. _**Kit stop thinking these morbid thoughts you're going to get yourself depressed again and I think it's time to head back already**_."(sigh)I guess your right but even if I don't come back they won't miss me anyways." **To make you feel better** **I'll sing you a song…**__

"That's ok "Naruto interrupted "I don't want my ears to explode from your dulcet tones."

**Grrrr watch your words gaki. **

"Fine, fine I'm sorry."

Naruto stood and started walking towards the main road that led towards the orphanage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten figures that were running suddenly stopped. "Okay guys we are about half a mile away from Konoha. I want everyone to be discreet as you search, when you find him signal the rest. Also try not to get caught, Kami knows the villagers are bad, imagine the ninja. Though I think we could take them. I could incinerate them, you could freeze them, suffocate them, or bury them, man the things we could." Everyone was giving her strange looks. "(Cough) That's beside the point, you all know what our goal is, and we either succeed or die trying. Naoki go with Ami and Kouhei since he is the only one that can keep you in check, please don't do anything stupid, Daichi and Riku, Kaito, Takumi, Shou and Miu. Good luck." With that every one left with their partners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was met with a few villagers. Drunks surrounded him swinging bottles and spewing abuse at him. "I do Konoho a gr-eat service", one of the drunk man slurred, "We not have peepler like you here, we ave to potect our children." "You (.._hiccup..) _listenerning demon", another man said, " We gonna make ya wish ya neva been born". Naruto ignored them. The man got frustrated and raised his right hand with the bottle, "Hey demon, ARE YA LISTERNERNING!" the man threw the bottle at Naruto. Naruto raised his head and the bottle shattered on impact. Naruto felt his forehead go wet and warm. He raised his hand to his forehead and his fingers were slick with blood. Naruto's widen his eyes in shock.

Why did the villagers treat him this way, what had he ever one to them. Demon reincarnated, respawn, demon, monster and other names kept repeating themselves in the villagers voices over and over again. He suddenly felt an intense burning on his hands, arms and back. The pain was blinding. The burning was so intense and the world went……blue?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yumi skidded to a stop._ Yup I found him, a blond haired four year old with whisker marks and he's glowing, OH MY KAMI HE'S GLOWING BLUE!!!_

Naruto's small figure rose in the air. His eyes were glowing a lighter blue as sphere of air surrounded him making his clothes sway; you could see intricate markings from his back down to his palms. The wind outside the sphere was chaotic, pushing everyone back. Yumi pushed chakra to the soles of her feet so she wouldn't be blown away_. K, what's happening? __**I don't kno…**__K!? K, what's wrong__**. **__K!….what…wrong.._He couldn't control himself, he blacked out. He raised his right arm towards the drunken villagers and sent a spinning wind ball. It struck the villagers and set them flying "See I told everone that he da nine tail de…" The man was hit with another wind ball. "Stay away from us ya dirty demon", the other man said fearfully . Then Naruto raised his hand again and fire erupted from his palm. It started to grow into a massive fire ball. _Damn, it's getting really dangerous now", Yumi thought. _The fire ball kept expanding until it was the size of a house! Naruto was in a position to launch the fire ball when Yumi yelled "NARUTO!!" Naruto came back to consciousness and the fire ball diminished. He then closed his eyes and suddenly stopped glowing, started falling, the impact with the ground never came as soft arms caught him. Naruto flinched when she tried to wipe the blood off his face. Yumi saw this and became angry. _He's scared of my touch, what have they do to him._

"Don't worry I would never hurt you Naruto, I just want to clean to blood off." _It's already healed, must be the demon._

He stared at her warily. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, someone very important sent me to come get someone very special to them, you."

"Who?" _The only important person I know is Hokage-jijii._

"Your Grandparents, Ryuu and Yuki- sama."

"Grandparents, but I don't have any?"

"Yes you do and they love you very much." Came a voice behind them. The other nine came running towards them when they saw the signal. Naoki had a blissful expression.

"Naoki what did you do." Yumi asked sternly

"Oh nothing, I behaved just as you asked."

"Liar, he buried a few people up to their neck in dirt." Kouhei replied lazily.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

He shrugged "I thought it was amusing besides it would be too much work trying to stop him."

"It was sooo much fun too." He cackled

Miu looked at Naruto. "Don't pay attention Naoki, his parents dropped him many times as a baby, so he has a few loose marbles in the head."

"If what you say is true then why have I never meet them?"

"They didn't know you existed but as soon as they found out they sent us to come and get you, can you trust us?"

_K, do you think they are telling us the truth, should I go with them? __**Yes she seems trustworthy. Besides if what she says is true, then you get to meet your grandparents. Remember she kept you from falling and she said she would never hurt you.**_

"Yes, I will go with you and meet my _sofubo."_

"Great! Ami here is going to put you sleep the journey will be long and tiresome and I bet you're sleepy, oh!" Yumi pulled out her storage scroll, pressed it and made the cloth appear. "Here your _obaasan _sent you this blanket." The blanket was cut in four sections with the signs for earth, water, fire, and wind. Naruto was about to ask about it when Yumi raised her hand.

"All your questions will be answered by your _sofubo, _now time to sleep." Ami took water from a bottle around her neck. The water stayed on the palm of her hand and it glowed. She placed her hand on his forehead and his eyes started closing slowly. Yumi hugged Naruto against her and placed the blanket around him, she was about to talk when they were surrounded by Anbu.

"Hey what's with all the freaks in masks?" Naoki whispered

"I don't know, I think these are the Anbu we read about." Takumi replied

"But what's with the masks. Do they have deformed faces?"

Yumi bonked him on the head. "No you idiot, it's to hide their identities other ninja can't trace things back to them. I swear you have the most outrageous ideas. Hmm I think Miu was right and you were dropped repeatedly."

She addressed the Anbu around them. "Hello Anbu-chan, we didn't know Konoha greeted her visitors with such a welcoming party."

The Anbu in what appeared to be a Dog mask responded. "You have trespassed in the village unauthorized; you are to come with us quietly or forcefully. You will also hand over the boy."

"No can do Anbu-chan we have important matters to attend to, if you try to separate Naruto from us or harm him in any way during the process, we will consider it an act of war." She lifted her arms and twirled them in a circle around her causing the group of ten to be engulfed in fire. When the fire disappeared, the intruders were gone.

"_Kuso_" was all the Anbu said _They got away and they took Naruto. _"Everyone scatter and search for them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Underground_

"Good quick thinking guys!"

"Yumi why didn't we fight them, it would have been so much fun. Why do you always deprive me of my fun?" Naoki whined

"With Naruto with us we can't engage them without someone getting hurt; besides I'd rather help raise Naruto-sama instead of fighting these people

When Yumi had covered them with her fire, Naoki created a hole so everyone could fall through then covered it up again so the Anbu couldn't follow. Naoki was at the head of the group thrusting his fist to clear a path.

"So does anyone know where the Hokage is?"Miu questioned

"I do, I do!" Exclaimed Noaki "When I was playing I got this old man to tell, he was reluctant but he caved. I mean what's wrong with being dug underground?"

"Only a lunatic like you would think that's fun, Naoki" Yumi deadpanned

"Whatever" He huffed "He's located in a tower in this direction, which we are already going towards thank you very much."

"Hmm I wonder how he will take this, from what I read he cares for Naruto, hope this goes well. Hurry up I can't stand being underground!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was going to write more but I decided to end it here. Kyuubi is going to be okay but he is still sometimes bloodthirsty and goes kill all humans mode but all in all okay. Naoki's element is earth, Daichi is earth, Riku is earth, Kaito is water, Takumi is water, Ami is water, Kouhei is water, Shou is wind, Miu is wind and Yumi is fire. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review or there might not be a next chapter. XP

Kami-God

Gaki-brat

Sofubo-grandparents

Obaasan-grandmother

Kuso-shit

-StellaNox


End file.
